


Details

by starchitect



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Egil is a troll lmao, M/M, No Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Shulk just wants to read a book, it's not obvious but post-game Egil lives AU, they're just chillin at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: “What was that for?!”His boyfriend shrugs innocently. “Youdidtell me to put you down.”
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> hello Shegil community
> 
> and by community I mean Jooj and B because this is for you
> 
> please enjoy a small snack from me :V

“Egil, put me _down.”_

Shulk had been calmly reading a book under a nearby tree on the beach when Egil had decided to interrupt him by scooping him into his arms and carrying him into the sunlight. And the book was _very_ interesting, thank you very much, and he was going to join the group in the water after _one_ more chapter, but _no,_ apparently no one is allowed to enjoy books on the beach anymore.

Besides, Shulk admittedly isn’t wearing as much sunscreen as he should—it won’t be long before he gets burned. He would have _at least_ liked to have time to prepare before his boyfriend carried him away from his spot under the tree.

Thankfully, Shulk’s wish is soon granted, because Egil stops and smiles down at him and says:

“If you insist.”

But instead of being let down gently, Shulk is greeted by the cold waves engulfing him as he’s dropped right into the water with a large splash. He fails his arms around for a moment before swimming up and popping his head out of the water. When he looks up, Egil is wearing a smug grin and his shoulders are shaking as he chuckles to himself. Shulk frowns.

“What was that for?!”

His boyfriend shrugs innocently. “You _did_ tell me to put you down.”

“I— I didn’t say _drop_ me!” Shulk sputters. Egil just snorts and drags him out of the water.

“Details, details…”

Once they’re a little closer to shore, Egil picks him up again for a kiss. And this time, Shulk doesn’t complain as he kisses him back.

...He still wants to finish the chapter he was on, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel it important to note that I was listening to Caramelldansen from another room on repeat while I wrote this


End file.
